Into Abyss
by foxy101
Summary: In memory to the victims of the red lake massacre, what happens when a normal day at Hollywood arts turns into a nightmare for the gang? who is after them? Warnings, death, hints of rape, gore, bad language. Main Pairings are Bade and Cabbie
1. Preface

When to the sessions of sweet silent thought,

I summon up remembrance of things past,

I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,

And with old woes new wail my dear time's waste:

Then can I drown an eye (unused to flow)

For precious friends hid in death's dateless night,

And weep afresh love's long since cancelled woe,

And moan th' expense of many a vanished sight.

Then can I grieve at grievances foregone,

And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er

The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,

Which I new pay as if not paid before.

But if the while I think on thee (dear friend)

All losses are restored, and sorrows end.

Shakespeare, Sonnet 30

**Preface**

Earth must have stopped rotating, pigs were surely flying everwhere and if Beck looked to his side a little he was sure he would see his own earlobes. It couldn't have taken more than a second, but it felt like years as those three bullets escaped the man's gun, flying in an orderly matter towards Jade.

How he wished he could say someone was holding him back, someone had stopped him from running towards her to shield her body from the bullets. But nothing was stopping him, yet he couldn't move his limbs, he could only watch as they connected with her.

The first one hit her below her right chest, the second caught her lower stomach and the final went throw her left shoulder.

She didn't scream, just slid slowly against the wall, gasping. Her hand covering the crimson blood that had seeped through her black shirt, and her hair fanning out against her procelain skin.

Screams erupted like popcorn in the microwave all around them, sirens filled the air. He didn't know if he had went over to her, or if she had magically appeared in his arms, but Beck suddenly had his ex-girlfriend and the only girl he has ever loved right in his arms. Dying.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**09:16 AM by Jade's closet**

"Here you go, baby"

Large cup of coffee, two sugars, just like Jade favored it. Beck never drank that much coffee before, but since they started going out he got accustomed to it more and more. Now his mornings were a nuisance without a bit of a caffeine jolt.

He handed his girlfriend the cup, and she smiled briefly. It was one of those special smiles, especially for him, as Jade wasn't known to smile that way to anyone else. A sweet loving smile, that almost made her look like a normal girl.

Jade wasn't normal though, she was the zest of a lemon- bitter and acidic, her eyes were green, blue and every icy color there was, she was distant. Today she felt scarlet like hot thick blood drowning in a pitch black night; sadism by the depraved.

But he could maintain her fire and break through her coldness; he was the cup of cold water in a hot July afternoon breaking the acidic peel of her citrus flavor, he was the gasoline igniting her flames in a jealous rage and he generously offered her his world, even though she had one of her own.

Familiar faces passed by them, just like every day; colleagues, friends, and teachers. However as normal as the day seemed, neither of them could get over that sickening feeling in the pit of their stomach that something was going to happen.

"Hey, what's up?" said the hyped up voice of Beck's best friend, and the closest thing Jade could describe as a good friend, Andre Harris.

"Hey Andre" they answered simultaneously.

"So y'all wanna go grab ice-cream later"

Before they could answer, a voice interrupted from behind Jade.

"Can I come?"

"Sinjin, if you don't leave I will pull your throat out of your eyes" Jade said as calmly as possible.

"It's actually very painful" Beck chimed in.

The bespectacled boy ran for it, feeling slightly hurt.

**10:12 AM in Sikowitz's class **

"… So that's is why you should never put coconut milk in your ears"

The entire class was just sitting still, looking around in confusion, their teacher had been going on and on for ten minutes about the time he had an ear infection from using coconut milk as drops.

"I-I was just asking how to make up a suitable voice based on character" said Robbie.

"Oh, then why were you asking about coconut milk?"

"I really wasn't"

"Nobody said anything about coconut milk" Beck chimed in.

"Really?!" asked Sikowitz "That's weird"

"No, you are weird" said Jade bitterly.

She wasn't mad at Sikowitz per say, she was mad at the girl sitting on the left side of Beck; Tori Vega. Her worst enemy and occasionally good friend, they had remained frenemies ever since Tori had tripped over a pile of luck that landed her in Hollywood arts.

But they pulled through, tolerating each other. Jade however found it very hard to like Vega when she was in such close proximity to Beck. So she brought her foot up and kicked the brunette of her seat.

"Oww" Screamed Tori "What was that for?"

"Felt like it" She shrugged and could see Beck rolling his eyes from the corner of her vision.

_To be fair, Tori wasn't really pulling a move on her boyfriend. But why risk it?_

**11:02 AM in the Janitor's closet**

"Why do you care so much?" screamed Jade.

"Tori is our friend, you have got to stop treating her that way" answered Beck"

"She is not my friend and why are you so obsessed with her?"

"When are you going to get it" he said, his voice starting to rise "I am obsessed with you?"

Jade felt a gush of warmth rush through her, only Beck could ever make her feel that way. They leaned in, their lips almost touching when…

Screams of panic sounded right outside the door, followed by the sound of what seemed to be explosions.

"What was that?"

Hurriedly Beck opened the door and the both of them ran outside into the hall, but regretted it a second later.

Smoke had filled up the place, and Beck hollered in pain, it hurt badly. His eyes were on fire, yet there were tears seeping out of them hastily, it felt like a hand had enclosed around his neck as he choked on the terrible smell; Tear gas had filled up the place.

"Jade, get back in the closet" he said coughing loudly, but his sound was drowned by another bomb thrown in the hallway.

In the midst of all the chaos he tripped over something, while trying to look around for any sign of his raven haired girlfriend, but to no avail. As soon as he hit the ground, the pain in his body came too quickly for his mind to register.

People were stepping all over him, as they ran around frantically. The stampede lasted for several agonizing minutes; neck, kidney and groin hits were the worst. Every part of him ached under his colleagues shoes. Occasionally, someone would trip and knee him in the stomach or chest, and he would groan loudly, but not too loud that anyone could hear him.

His vision started to blur, as the pain turned into numbness. A red converse on his head, and darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**11:03 AM in the black box theater (Andre, Cat, **

No Signal.

Andre smacked his pear pad against the chair a few times, thankfully the theater was empty. Except for him and Cat; who was weeping.

"Don't cry lil red" he said "We will be okay"

Outside the door he could hear a commotion, leaning in closer, a gruff voice spoke to another

"Both cell phone towers are down"

Optimism left Andre as quick as his last girlfriend as he heard the door knob to the roomthey were in turn.

**11:06 AM in Sikowitz's classroom **

THE SCHOOL WAS EVACUATED, NO ONE WAS AROUND.

Those thoughts went around in Tori's head, as the armed men pushed Andre and Cat with them in the classroom. As soon as Cat came in, Robbie, who had been holding Rex in the corner, jumped up and took her in his arms.

A few minutes later, Sinjin was brought in, pee trickling down his pants.

"Where are the rest?" one of the armed men screamed to the other.

"We are getting them"

**11: 10 AM the school hallway**

As Beck started regaining consciousness, his body felt sore and it took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the light.

But a cry for help had him up in a beat, a girl, was running his way. He hoped with every fiber of his being she was Jade, but luck wasn't in his favor and he noticed that it was Trina Vega, Tori's older sister.

Now Beck always disliked Trina; she was clingy, needy and annoying. In Jade's words 'nobody liked her'. Neverthless he was grateful she was alright. Slowly, he got to his feet, as she reached him.

"Beck, help, please"

She reached him and he noticed she was bent over, holding her stomach where blood was oozing from between her fingers.

"Trina, what's going on? What happened? Where is everybody?"

"They got out. Everyone"

Beck breathed a sigh of relief, maybe Jade was out too.

"Well, we need to get out of here, come on"

Trina shook her head "the doors are all locked now"

"What's the last thing you remember happening?"

She started recalling "I was talking to Sinjin by the water foun…."

"Sinjin!"

Beck ran over quickly to Sinjin's 'chewed but not eaten food' locker, remembering how hurt he was from what Jade had done earlier, actually it was fair to say she- almost- bullied him everyday. But Sinjin would never, he wouldn't

He managed to breakthrough Sinjin's locker, and as soon as he did he felt nauseated.

Pictures, hundered of pictures of Jade- he was in some of them. Jade performing, hanging out at Tori's, taking off her clothes – that one made his blood boil, sleeping with Beck, he was horrified as he found more stuff.

A black bra, that Jade had fought with Beck over last year, saying he lost it, after she left it in his trailer. The sandalwood perfume she uses, a few locks of her long hair, Beck brought it close to his nose and realized it was actually Jade's hair as he could breath in the mint and vanilla shampoo she frequently used, next to it were two puppets resembling Sinjin and Jade.

"Tha…." Beck stopped talking abruptly as he heard footsteps behind him.

She screamed loudly, as the butt of a gun, hit Beck sharply on the head and he fell to her feet with a thud. Trina was about to run away, she a cloth holding hand went over her mouth and nose, and she smelled a rotten smell that made her vision distort and she, too, fell unconcious.

**11:18 AM Sikowitz's classroom**

"Where's Beck? What did you do to him?" Jade screamed for the tenth time, banging against the door.

Ever since the tear gas bombs incident, she and her boyfriend had gotten seperated, and through out the chaos. Two men grabbed her, and after a few good punches and kicks, she was brought to the classroom with the rest of her friends- minus Beck.

Sinjin stood in the corner, eyeing her profoundly.

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**11:20 AM outside the school**

"Anyone still inside?" the chief of police asked the sergeant.

"Eight students sir" he answered "Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Sinjin Van Cleef, Tori Vega and Trina Vega"

"Are there any connections between them?"

"Trina and Tori Vega are sisters and all of them are a group of close friends and colleagues, according to their classmates"

"Get me everything you can find about those kids, if they are planning to do something we need to get down to the bottom of it"

"Excuse me" said Sikowitz "If I may interrupt, I heard you talking and you couldn't possibly be accusing these children of doing that, they wouldn't hurt a fly"

He sighed "They are friends, all of them, this isn't an accident. I have come across this a lot in my years in duty"

"They have been taken as hostages and you are accusing them"

"You would be surprised by how much appearance could deceive"

And with that he left Sikowitz dumb-founded, _his children would never do that, would they?_

**11:20 AM Sikowitz's classroom**

The door opened once again, and strong arms shoved the limp bodies of Beck and Trina inside, who landed on the floor- face first, with a thud.

A wave of panic hit the gang, as they went to check on them; Jade was first to reach Beck, followed by Tori who went to check on her sister. They rolled their bodies over, shaking them.

"Beck! Beck!" she screamed, her fingers fumbling about his neck; trying to find a pulse. Thankfully, she found one, it wasn't very steady, but she knew that he would be fine.

"Come on Trina, please get up" Tori pleaded, shaking her sister still.

The older sister's chest was rising up and down, and that was enough for the moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Robbie, who had tears running down his face now, screamed at the door "Let us go"

"Shut up" a voice answered, making Cat jump back out of fear as she sobbed harder.

"I am under my bed. I am under my bed" she said, covering her ears.

"Cat! Your first aid kit" Tori remembered.

"Oh, yes"

The little red headed girl jumped up and grabbed her floral backpack, they proceeded then to clean and wrap up Trina's stomach wound, thankfully it was just a scrape, then they pulled Beck and Trina's legs up in the air; allowing the blood to flow to their brains.

A minute later, Trina was starting to come around, but Beck seized to show any sign of waking up.

"Trina!" the little sister rejoiced, hugging her sister, but no one else showed a sign of care, they just murmured a 'good to have you back'

"Beck, baby, come on" Jade pleaded, loosening his clothes "Beck! Beck! Get up"

Andre got the little water, from the mountain stream- filled with fish pee, and wiped off Beck's face with it, that seemed to revive him a bit, and Beck stirred uncomfortably, his brows coming together in a frown as he groaned.

"What happened?"

"You are awake" cheered Robbie, relieved. But Jade couldn't get a word out; she had a hard time getting rid of that lump in her throat, or the stinging of tears in her eyes.

**11: 26 AM Sikowitz's classroom**

Beck slowly regained a bit of his energy, as he started getting up, he noticed Sinjin, hovering over him, worry etched upon his face, _oh he better be scared_

"You son of a bitch" he growled, grabbing Sinjin's collar and pulling him, so they were nose to nose as he shook him out of rage "Why did you do it?"

Everyone was too stunned to even say anything; Beck was always calm and collected one. They could except this behavior out of- Jade maybe, anyone but Beck.

"Do what?" asked Sinjin, slightly afraid.

"YOU WERE IN MY RV! YOU WERE IN MY RV"

It was more of an accusation that a statement.

"W-Wha- I didn't- I just"

"Beck, let go of him, what happened?" Tori asked.

"JADE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Why would you do this to us Sinjin?" asked Trina faintly.

"Do what?" Jade asked confused- and slightly angry from being kept in the dark.

"He was the one…" Trina was interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.

"Get them"

They were pulled roughly to their feet. Beck was still trembling with fury, Tori was looking around confused, Cat had jumped in Robbie's arms again, Andre was staring wide eyed, Trina was silently crying, Jade started kicking and swearing at the men, and Sinjin fearfully complied.

**11:30 in their kidnappers van**

They were all handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded, as the car swerved, some of them toppled over, banging against the side of the vehicle.

Everyone was dragged out through the roof, down the emergency ladder, at least that's what they guessed, because as they entered the storage room they could smell a hint of red velvet cupcakes from when Cat was staying there.

Unfortunately, the police must have over-looked that area.

Robbie's mind wandered to Rex, who he had hid under a desk, hoping that if he died, someone would find his best pal.

**12:26 PM in an unknown location**

They were all dragged outside, shoved roughly into rooms, and man handled. Up until they reached a location, they felt someone tie their hands to something, then the blindfold was removed.

A brightly lit room came into view, full of colors, it seemed oddly familiar. Then Tori gasped as the realization kicked in, they were standing at podiums, each handcuffed to them.

A voice boomed "Welcome back to yet another episode of your games show brain squeezers"

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am writing free style, which means I don't plan, I just let the story go with the flow. So turns and twists might happen a lot. **


	5. Doinks

The gang is getting doinked yet again, ideas for doinks? Pitch them in

**Reviews are appreciated**


	6. Chapter 4

**x-clownsdontbounce-x thank you so much for your support darling :-) your reviews are very much apperciated**

**jhenybadefan I will :-) thanks for the support**

**Venus Beauty I agree lol, but I sympathize with him and he won't be the villian here (much at least lol)**

**12:27 in the Game show**

"What's going on?" screamed Jade.

"For our second episode of Brain Squeezers, our favorite _team_ is back with a new twist. Teams will be divided into couples. Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro, Trina Vega and Andre Harris, Tori (Aka Tori all the time) Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef, Jade West and Beck Oliver. I will ask a question, answer correctly, get a hundred points, answer wrong, get doinked" their host said beaming.

"Are you crazy?" asked Andre.

_The buzzer sounded_

Andre started screaming, as he jumped up and down, the floor underneath him was burning up, heating the soles of his feet, that remained for 11 seconds, before it started cooling down.

"Rule # 1. No talking is allowed unless it was to answer a question"

**12:28 AM in the gameshow**

Beck Oliver never got scared, so why did his heart feel like it was trying to breakthrough his ribcage? Why was the sensation in his legs gone? How come his head felt like it was on fire?

Next to him, stood his girlfriend, looking determined- yet slightly afraid; her face contracted into a scowl, daring anyone to doink them.

"Question number one: Beck, what ice cream flavor did you find the letter 'S' for the Ke$ha private concert contest?"

Beck looked around to find his looks of panic on his friends' faces, _how did the games host know they were trying to win a private concert for Ke$ha? How did he know they had trouble finding the $?_

"Uh-um, chunky nut blast" he said unsure.

"Wrong" the buzzer sounded again, and Beck felt his stomach drop "that's a doink"

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but none came. He heard his friends gasp in horror and guessed the pain was reluctant to come, he knew that the body natural pain killers that don't allow us to feel anything until hours later. But the sound of Jade's struggle for breath, forced him to open his eyes.

Jade was hanging by the neck with a rope, her fingers trying to tear it off her neck as he legs flailed about madly. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, as her mouth opened and shut rapidly and her face turned a sickening bluish color.

That's probably what Sikowitz had meant about experiencing true terror, he could only look at the situation from afar, eyes unwilling to blink. Even though his limps felt icy cold and numb, his brain and heart were about to burst into flames, words seized to come out, but he was screaming too loudly in his own head.

_Let her go. _

After a few agonizing seconds, Jade was let down, the ropes loosening around her neck; she coughed loudly, taking in the gulps of air gratefully.

He was the one who got the question wrong, why were they doinking Jade then? Then it hit him, no pain they could have inflicted on him would be as excruciating as watching Jade suffer. This wasn't just a game show, these people knew what they were doing, they knew everything about the gang. Obviously they had a bone to pick with them, and there was no way to find out what it was, because any word spoken would result in yet another doink.

Beck looked over to Jade, she seemed fine- as fine as she could get at least, he tried reaching over to touch her, but the handcuffs stopped his hands.

Their eyes met, his warm brown ones met her mysterious green eyes; usually his eyes would offer her stability and composure, but now they had a glint of insanity and trepidation in them. Jade's eyes had lost their flare slightly, but maybe that's from the near death experience.

One thing was for sure, they were going to die.


	7. Dear guest

Dear guest,

thank you for your review. I am aware now that I may have trashed Trina, truth is, I am not Dan Schenieder, and I might sometimes lose focus of what the characters are really like, I promise i will try getting into character more in the future. Thank you for pointing my mistakes out

And for **everyone**, as to what you can expect in the next chapters, well mostly you will know why Sinjin is in love with Jade. Also you will understand why these kids are back in the gameshow. Thank you so much for the support and if you have any comments, pitch them in.

Lots of kisses xxxx


	8. Chapter 5

**12:30 PM in the gameshow**

"Second Question: Sinjin, what was the name of the machine that sucked Rex while creating a reverse tornado?"

"Easy. Turblow Jet"

Ding

"Correct, that's 100 points for Tori and Sinjin"

Relief crossed Andre's face; he even smiles a bit, catching Tori's eyes. Everyone, even Jade, who had never been on such good terms with the beautiful brunette smiled.

"We will be right back"

**12:32 PM backstage**

The gang was shoved in a well-lit room; all source of light came from the large chandelier, as there weren't any windows or ventilations. Jade sat down, rubbing her sore neck; anger tugging at her intestines, Robbie curled up in the corner, Andre sat on the floor, his stomach boiling with disgust, Cat had stopped crying and was just shaking next to Trina, who kept saying "I am too pretty for this", Tori was gnawing on her lips with anxiety.

Beck's rage, however, had long surpassed his weariness. It was like he had said goodbye to his laid-back and rational personality. He swung his fist back and let it meet Sinjin's left cheek, and he fell back.

"Come near Jade again and I will kill you"

"Woah, Beck, calm down man" said Andre, getting between them.

"What's going on?" asked Jade, who had jumped up and taken a place next to her boyfriend.

"Are you going to tell them? Or should I?"

Sinjin stayed silent.

"Tell us what?" inquired Tori.

Beck told them the entire story, of how he and Trina had found the private photos of Jade in his locker. Sinjin looked down, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson

"What, you freak?" spitted Jade, regaining her fight.

"I-I wasn't, I didn't mean any harm" he stammered.

"Why did you sneak into my RV?" asked Beck, trying to keep his temper at bay.

Sinjin stayed silent, but his hand subconsciously moved to cover his pants pocket, trying to hide something. Jade reached out and snatched it from him; it was a small notebook, opening it to the first page it read.

_The first time I met Jade West, she was eleven _

_September 3rd 2006_

_Holding a cup_

_Black coffee_

_2 sugars_

_She regrets hurting_

_Too fond of rebellion_

_Drowning in a love that's gnawing on her fiber_

_Ready to forgive someone_

_The one_

_Who will see her flaws and still decide stay_

_Her eyes_

_Glow with a shade of distrust_

_Encloses around her secrets_

_Like a music box hiding a ballerina _

_Hard to hold back_

_Like a wild hyena_

_Refusing a golden cage_

_She listens to him_

_Even if he doesn't make much sense to her_

_May or may not smile_

_If he comes around_

_But if it happens_

_It's beautiful_

_I believe_

_She kisses passionately_

_Like a soft awaited breeze in a hot July_

_Because her boyfriend can't seem to let go_

_Although he might say it's our of possessiveness_

_But I know she fears him leaving too_

_For she doesn't like being lonely_

_Fights back_

_When someone nears her territory_

_She gets tongue-tied_

_If she hears wounding words_

_'Oh'_

_Is her defense_

_She smells of mint_

_Savory vanilla_

_And intoxicating passion_

_And she swallows her misery_

_Because her pride is the size of the Mississippi_

_If I could keep her voice in a record_

_My gramophone wouldn't stop_

_Until it breaks_

_If spring came _

_She would throw a fit over the blooming that annoys her_

_Still I can't get enough_

_Of Miss West_

Jade scanned the pages a few more time, feeling rather confused and upset, though waves of gratitude washed over her. Beck, who was hovering over her, had his brows furrowed, as he concentrated on the meaning behind the words, was Sinjin really in love with Jade?

She smiled at him, a small- unnoticeable smile, but still a smile. Jade actually smiled at Sinjin, then she turned around and her face altered into a scowl.

"Ow" Beck screamed, as Jade kicked him in the shin.

"How come you never say nice things like that to me?"

"You hate nice things" he replied

"Whatever, you are just so…"

"Guys, can we please focus on what's important?" interrupted Tori "What do these people want with us"

"Funny, you should ask" came the voice of their host.

They all turned around afraid, to see gleaming pearly whites flashed manically at them.

**Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for the reviews**

**Please check out this poll for the sake of the story**

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=401351


	9. Requests

Once again I would like to say I appreciate the lovely reviews, and to prove my thankfulness. I would be accepting about 5 requests, for stories.

Simply write the couple you want to see, and the episode they were in, or if it would take place in an AU or if you have an idea in mind and I will take that request and make a one shot dedicated to you

**Just write the request on the reviews in this chapter**

**I will pick the winners randomly **


	10. Chapter 6

**12:36 PM backstage**

"You see, kids" the host said, his face still stretched into that round the bend grin still " after you were here the last time, my show didn't go get picked, they cancelled it, saying it was too violent"

He moved a step closer to Cat "Do you think my show was too _violent_?"

"Uh" the red head paused for a while, blinking rapidly.

"I said, Do you think my show is too violent?" he repeated through gritted teeth, wrapping his fingers around Cat's cheeks, digging his fingernails in them until tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Get away from her" said Robbie in an unpredictable way, stepping between the both of them.

Jade pulled her little best friend back, as Tori patted her head. But the man chuckled profusely.

"You kids are adorable, be ready in two minutes"

With that he exited.

They were all scared out of their wits, without a doubt. But Beck was too proud to admit it; his body was trembling though, so he took a step back in order for Jade or anyone else, not to notice. Tori's voice, which could have been the money maker, had she become a pop star was too cracked that she was scared of even uttering a word. Trina's breathing was weakened and Andre moved closer and stroked her arm comfortingly with his too sweaty hands. Sinjin who felt the need to take a wazz urgently, moved closer to Jade, taking comfort in her. She threw him a dirty look, but she too was feeling weak, so she didn't complain and looked away.

Seeing Cat in pain was the equivalent of kicking a puppy, she started whimpering, tears falling freely from her big round eyes.

"Kitty Cat" Robbie whispered, holding his arms out, where she slowly walked into. He let her cry in his arms for a good solid 30 seconds, since that day in the school cowboy luau, Robbie hadn't talked about the way that he felt. But slowly, when he was sure no one else was listening he whispered

"I love you"

"Gross" Cat murmured back, but this time he just laughed, because Cat did kiss him back, and despite what she had been saying he knew she was the only one who didn't think he was 'gross' in any way.

"Are you okay?" Beck turned around to look at Jade, whose neck still showed red marks from the rope so vivid you would think it was on fire.

"'m fine" she answered, her voice still slightly hoarse.

"I am so sorry, I wish it was …."

"Don't" she said too quickly, pulling him into a close embrace "I am so glad you are okay"

Only in those moments when no one was around that they could relax and be themselves, they would usually hang in Beck's RV, like the night they got back together. Jade hadn't realized how much she had missed him until he ran up that stage and admitted he missed her too.

So that night she managed to sneak into his house after everyone had slept

3 inthe morning, after everyone had already slept. Beck had already given her a key a year before, because he was worried that if she kept kicking the door open, it would give in. Slowly, she reached out and stirred him awake. Beck didn't ask why she came or what was wrong. In that moment he just knew, she was letting her guard down.

His hand brushed against her cheek quickly, pulling her into his arms as she buried her nose in the nape of his neck inhaling him- he smelled of menthol shampoo and hair products, this one was obsessed with fixing his hair, she would feel a rush of satisfaction everytime she remembers how she had hid his hair products when he went away so girls wouldn't flirt with him. They didn't say anything the entire night; just spent their time huddled up together, enjoying the warmth their closeness brought them, and stole a few kisses in the darkness.

She saw, that night, with gratefulness that Beck hadn't thrown away that picture of them which he kept on the night stand, it was at a school event; the same day she had colored her hair black, he was holding her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and ironically she was smiling a big smile that told nothing about her, and if a stranger had seen that picture, they would have mistaken Jade for a stereotypical nice girl.

"Let's go kids"

As soon as the door opened, Trina started screaming incoherently, kicking at anyone who came near her. She was freaked out of her wits, and they knew why. She and Andre were up next.


	11. For you all

The main reason I made this chapter is to tell you that the game show will continue and I should warn you about the next doinks, so** if anyone has a weak heart or gets grossed out or whatever is in the know**

1- Broken bones

2- Blood

3- dismemberment

4- Sex

5- Blood and gore

6- rape

7- animals

8- drug use

I am also running out of torture ideas lol, so if you have more go on and say them


	12. Trailer

_**So I made a trailer or a preview to this story and you can find it here**_

www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=I198cRzMiMo

Just put everything together and you will find it

or just search into abyss preview (my channel's name is cookiexxheart)

I hope you enjoy

**Next chapter is hopefully coming very very soon**


	13. Chapter 7

**12:41 in the game show**

They had finally calmed Trina; she had given Robbie a cut lip and a bruise on Jade's shoulder as they tried to stop her kicking.

"And we are back" said the show host "with more exciting _surprises_"

His eyes gleamed as he said surprises.

"Our next contestants are Andre Harris and Trina Vega, the question is for Andre: During the sleepover at Wanko's, what time did Trina take a wazz?"

_Was this guy mad? He thought that Andre actually checked the time when Trina had gone to do her own thing?_

"Ten" he guessed.

_DOINK_

"Andre's doink is: TUG O' WAR"

As a little boy, Andre loved that game; he would spend his time pulling on a little jump rope with his grandma; before she went crazy- she would let him win of course. But those memories soon turned into nightmares as he was pulled into the midst of the room, he could see, from the corner of his eyes; Dave; their host, eyes gleaming.

Ropes were tied tightly around all four limbs of the musician, and he was yanked into four different directions. Andre's screams echoed around the roundish room, as the men pulled more and more. He felt his limbs rip out of their sockets excruciatingly.

Tori's hand flew to her mouth as she watched the tears running down her best friend's face, out of the corner of her eye she could see Trina's eyes starting to water; this time it was because she cared for someone other than herself.

**12:49 PM in the police station**

"Where's Andre?" screamed Andre's grandma

"Ma'am I realize you are worried, but you don't have to keep shouting. I assure you that your grandchild will be back home soon"

"I don't know you" she retorted, freaking out.

The police officers were moaning in defeat, _that crazy woman had been calling for her grandchild for fifteen minutes now. _

Now, everyone might have thought Andre's grandma gave him the hardest time in the world, but truth be told he was all she had.

When he was a young boy, just ten, his parents had been fighting very often, and his older sister went out with her own gang every night; leaving the little boy at home. Since he was scared of being home alone, he would stay over at his grandma's place.

She was strict, not in an abusive way, not at all. But she knew how to raise a well behaved boy.

· Andre, never be a bad person

· Always tell the truth

· That ain't a way for a good boy to behave

· You must follow your dreams

· Give it your best

· Never lie, never cheat, never give up

But she was also kind, and he loved her morning pancakes covered with buttermilk caramel syrup for her favorite boy.

"You know those pancakes are for my one and only child, Andre" she would say proudly.

But as years went by, his grandma's behavior started changing. She would suspect everyone, freak out over everything and sitting alone at home for six years.

Doctors called it paranoia…. Alzheimer…. Old age…. Didn't matter, she wasn't the same grandma anymore, by that time, Andre's parents had separated and his sister had gone off to college, and he stayed with his crazy grandma. The two were still as close as ever.

**12:53 PM in the Game show**

Andre lay on his back, limbs aching severely from stretching. Next to him was Trina, whose tears were falling freely and he felt a gush of warmth, so he smiles weakly at her.

Over the other side of the room stood Tori too and he knew in his heart he had to keep going, so, stumbling, he got up to continue the game.


End file.
